Cho Seung Youn
Perfil thumb|250px|Luizy *'Nombre:' 승연 / Seung Youn *'Nombre real:' 조승연 / Cho Seung Yeon *'Nombre chino:' 曹程艳 / Cao Cheng Yan *'Nombre portugués:' Luizinho Cho *'Nombre alternativo:'Luizy *'Profesión:' Rapero, Cantante, Bailarín. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Gyeonggido, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 180cm. *'Peso: '''65kg. *'Signo zodiacal: 'Leo *'Tipo de sangre: 'O *'Agencia: ' **Yuehua Entertainment ''(China). **Starship Entertainment (Corea del Sur). Carrera '''Pre-Debut Nació el 5 de agosto de 1996 en Gyeonggido, Corea del Sur, cuando era joven tenía 2 sueños: ser cantante o futbolista profesional. Luego de graduarse de la secundaria, tuvo la oportunidad de viajar a Sao Paulo, Brasil y entrenar para ser Atleta profesional allá. Un día fue con sus amigos a un Noraebang (karaoke) y estos le dijeron que cantaba muy mal y que nunca se dedicara a la música, a partir de ese día se puso la meta de practicar muy duro para ser mejor cantante. Luego de eso volvió a Corea donde posteriormente audicionó y entrenó para YG Entertainment. 'Debut' El 16 de octubre de 2014, SeungYoun debuto en el nuevo grupo de Yuehua Entertainment, UNIQ. 'Debut Solista' El 29 de julio de 2016, Seung Yeon debuto como solista bajo el nombre de Luizy, con su primer sencillo digital 'Recipe' en colaboracion con Flowsik. El 14 de agosto de 2016, Luizy regreso con un nuevo sencillo digital titulado 'Baby Ride' junto con Hyun Sik de BTOB. Discografia 'Single Digital' Videos Musicales * 2015: Hopeless Love - Jimin Park * 2016: Recipe ft. Flowsik * 2016: Baby Ride ft. Hyun Sik of BTOB Programas de TV * 2015: (KBS) "Safety First" - How to Avoid Spilling / Escaping a Kidnapping * 2016: (Mnet) Show Me The Money 5 Programas de Radio *'2015:' (KBS Cool FM) Super Junior's Kiss The Radio 'Sukira 'Language and the City' ( invitado regular de los viernes, segmento: ) Colaboraciones * 2015: My Way - M.O.L.A'' ( ft. Jimin Park & Nathan) * '''2015:' Trick Or Treat - M.O.L.A" "( ft. Jimin Park & Nathan) * 2016: Recipe - Luizy & Flowsik Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' UNIQ **'Posición:' Rapero, Sub Vocal y Bailarín. *'Grupo no oficial/proyecto: 'M.O.L.A *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Mandarín,Portugués e Inglés (Avanzado) *'Educación:' Hanlim Multi Art High School (Graduado-2016) *'Especialidades:' Fútbol, B-box, krump, piano, guitarra, tumbling, chainsticks. *'Color Favorito: Negro, rojo, blanco, azul, verde. * '''Nickname: Monkey. *'Artistas Favoritos: '''Kendrick Lamar, Kanye West, Beyonce, Beenzino, San E, Michel Teló *'Peliculas Favoritas: Harry Potter series, Avengers, Goal, About time, If Only. *'Telenovelas Favoritas: '''Chinas, coreanas y brasileñas como "Rastros de Mentiras" y "Avenida Brasil". *'Comida Favorita: 'Churrasco *'Bebidas Favoritas: 'Agua de frutas y caipiriña. *'Animales Favoritos: 'Perros, gatos, leónes, tigres, caballos, nutrias. *'Marcas Favoritas: 'Ysl, Nike, Adidas, Vivienne Westwood, Stussy, Balmain. *'Deportes Favoritos: '''fútbol, béisbol, tenis, patineta, esquí, baloncesto. * '''Primer amor: Fue en el Kindergarden, la niña que tenia su cabello sujetado y usaba un vestido blanco. * Tipo Ideal: Han Hyo Joo *'Mayor Sueño:' Convertirse en uno de los grupos de ídolos más populares del mundo y traer más alegría a la gente. * Su momento inolvidable de toda la vida, jugar fútbol en Brasil. * En el 2013 lo eligieron para sub 17 de la selección brasileña de fútbol como defensa. * La parte favorita de su cuerpo, es su sonrisa. * Habla muy bien Mandarín gracias a que los miembros chinos le han enseñado. *Fue el tercer integrante en ser revelado. * Vivió 2 años en Brasil así que habla portugués. * En Brasil formó parte del equipo de fútbol "The Corinthians Paulista Junior Team". * Seung Youn dijo que es bueno usando los "nunchucks", ya que los había usado desde joven, aunque actualmente no lo hace bien. * Vivió un tiempo también en Los Angeles, USA y en Filipinas, donde aprendió inglés y tagalog. * Siempre está sonriendo y jugueteando, además es el que más energía positiva le aporta al grupo, haciéndoles sacar sonrisas con sus bromas y cosas graciosas que hace. * En el grupo es el que casi siempre se despierta primero y como no tiene nada que hacer empieza a molestar a los demás integrantes del grupo para que se despierten. * Seung Youn usa calcetines largos que incluso le llegan hasta la rodilla. Dijo que él estaba acostumbrado a usar calcetines largos porque estuvo varios años usándolos ya que practicaba fútbol y los tenía que usar constantemente. Además se siente cómodo usándolos. * Los demás integrantes del grupo dicen que Seung Youn se ve lindo y tierno cuando hace "Gwiyomi". * Le gusta fingir que es un mono. * Formo un grupo subnidad no-oficial llamado M.O.L.A (Make Our Life Awesome) junto a Jimin y Nathan; bajo el nombre artistico "Luizy". * Participó jugando fútbol en el Idol Star Athletics Championship 2015. * Los demás miembros dicen que lo más lindo que tiene Seung Youn es su sonrisa, ya que cuando sonríe ellos dicen que se ve muy tierno. * No muestra mucho su abdomen pero los demás miembros dicen que Seung Youn tiene un abdomen muy bien trabajado. * Seung puede imitar casi perfectamente la voz de Jiae, en la canción Amusement Park. * Es amigo cercano de Jimin Park, ya que ambos estudiaron y se graduaron juntos de la escuela secundaria. * Tiene una cuenta de soundcloud en la que hace cover bajo su segundo nombre artistico Luizy. * Es muy cercano al grupo de bailarines de su grupo que toman por nombre Inception. Le gusta pasar tiempo con ellos haciendo coreografías y estar en su casa. * Logró llegar a la tercera ronda de Show me the money 5. * Tiene un cierto parecido a Je Up del grupo IMFACT y a Hoshi de Seventeen. * Se hizo bastante cercano a Flowsik después de haber tenido que colaborar juntos en Show Me The Money 5. * Para él, fue un gran privilegio haber participado en Show Me The Money. Él dice que esa experiencia sin duda es un gran empujón para continuar mejorando su rap. * Es bastante cercano a Hyun Sik y admira mucho al grupo al que pertenece, BTOB. Galería Seung_Yeon01.jpg Seung_Yeon02.jpg Videografía Luizy & Flowsik - RECIPE|Recipe (with Flowsik) Luizy - Baby Ride (feat Hyun Sik Of BTOB)|Baby Ride (feat. Hyun Sik Of BTOB) Categoría:Yuehua Entertainment Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:CRapero Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:Nacidos en 1996